Episode 290 (23rd September 1963)
Plot Len and Jerry start work on No.13 although Jerry is late after a late night with Myra. Martha interrogates Len as to why he is working on an empty house and is told that the police think that some of the proceeds of the Great Train Robbery have been hidden within. Martha is briefly taken in. Doreen makes it to work just in time, only to find that Swindley is already there. Emily has enrolled at night school studying political science. Doreen feels at a loose end and needs to find a new flatmate. Ethel tries to get Ken on side in her rent battle but he only suggests that she talk reasonably to his father. Instead, she harangues him in front of an embarrassed customer. Frank joins the PPOP and asks Swindley's advice as to whether he can give Ethel her notice to quit. Albert minds the shop while Frank visits the wholesalers. His first customers are Ethel's brother George Pickup and his son Jim who say they are there to see Frank and will call again. On Martha's instructions, Minnie enters No.13 to "look" for Bobby but really to pump Len for information as to what is going on. Len gets a shock when Jerry reminds him that next month his apprenticeship ends and he'll be on full pay. Martha drops hints in front of Len in the Rovers that everyone is getting new neighbours in No.13. He forced to admit that on the landlord's instructions he's renovating the property but doesn't know who's moving in. Florrie advertises the flat vacancy. Myra calls on Jerry, concerned that he's worked through his dinner hour. She is introduced to Len and is interested in the £550 price that the landlord wants for the house. Jerry is obviously smitten with her and Len approves. Val blames Swindley's advice for George's intervention in Frank's problem. Doreen asks Myra if she'd like to share the flat but she's happy at home. Frank is determined to give Ethel a month's notice tomorrow. Ken passes on the news when he and Ethel row, and she in turn tells George. Len catches Jerry doing the Monkey dance to his transistor radio instead of working. Jerry teaches him the moves. Myra joins them but takes Jerry away when it's gone six o'clock, saying his working day has ended. Len dances to himself. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Dickinson - Susan Jameson *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Tyson - Susan Field *George Pickup - Paul Dawkins *Jim Pickup - Bunny May *Customer - Doris Wellings Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Gamma Garments *Victoria Street *Frank's DIY Shop Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix). *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for either this episode or the next. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,806,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes